Tonks' Garden
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: "It was for you and mummy. Tonks' Garden. Remember?"   In response to Around The House Challenge on Harry Potter Challenges Forum. Hermione and Teddy


**A/N**

**This quick one-shot story is for the Around the House Challenge from DramioneLurver in the Forum Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**My characters were Teddy Lupin and Hermione Granger. Their task should be able to be figured out as we go along!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

"Come on Lovey! Bring that pot over there alright?" Hermione said, pulling on her yellow gardening gloves and placing a large straw hat over her head.

"I'm coming Auntie 'Mione!" Teddy piped back, picking up the rather large—for his size—flower pot with a grunt and bringing it towards Hermione.

Hermione was 'babysitting' Teddy for the weekend while Harry and Ginny went away for their two year anniversary and she thoroughly enjoyed the young child.

Huffing and wheezing, little Teddy brought the pot the twenty feet he had to travel over to Auntie 'Mione.

"Alright then. Do you know what we are doing today Lovey?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to Teddy's rosy face.

He shook his head 'no'.

"_We_ are going to make this ugly patch of brown into a lovely patch of rainbow. How does that sound to you, Lovey?" Hermione pet his head lovingly.

"Mummy would be proud!" he exclaimed and turned his hair purple in 'memory'.

"Yeah, your mummy loved flowers. She used to have a garden of her own when she was a little girl." She smiled and pat him on his noggin. "So, Lovey, ready to get started?"

He nodded vigorously and they began to plant the garden.

Teddy dug the first hole, Hermione softened the first plant, and Teddy put the lovely gardenia into the hole he dug.

"It looks pretty already Aunt 'Mione!" Teddy was excited because with just one flower, it started to brighten the whole yard up. "What's next?"

"We'll plant a few more gardenias and then we can plant roses. They were your mummy's favorites."

Teddy loved any story about his mum, especially because he never had the chance to meet her, although he had met her many times in spirit, he never got to see her physically, so anytime someone talked of her, his ears were sharp and ready to listen.

"OK, I like roses." Hermione tapped his nose and he scrunched it up and growled.

"Ooh! Is Lovey a tiger now? Show your teeth!" Teddy bared his teeth and snapped at her playfully and they both fell backwards laughing.

"Come on then! We've got to finish this garden."

So they planted the rest of the gardenias, then moved on to the centerpieces which would be roses.

"Now Teddy, roses are hard to take care of because they are so beautiful. You have to help me with them at least once a week or I'm sure they'll die. OK?" she asked him before they started with the pink roses.

In all seriousness, Teddy nodded his head to show he understood his task.

"Alright. I trust you. Be careful with the thorns now and let's plant those lovely roses." And they got back to work.

After about an hour of working hard, they were done so that the gardenias circled around the roses making a lovely mosaic of flowers.

"It is lovely. I want to name it after mummy."

"Do you now? Well I think that is a wonderful idea. What do you think about Tonks' Garden?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment, then gave her two short nods to show he meant business.

"You little Lovey! Come here!" Hermione scooped him up into a large bear hug and squeezed him silly, kissing him on the cheek every few seconds, then setting him down on the ground, she smiled.

"Auntie!" Teddy exclaimed, a light flush coloring his cheeks. "What was that for?"

"For the fact that I love you little Teddy Bear. And I love this garden. Thank you for helping me."

"It was for you and mummy. Tonks' Garden. Remember?"

"Yes…yes I do Lovey. Come in and let's get you a snack."

**Good, bad, horrible? Amazing? What was it? It was supposed to be a really sweet story…I hope it came off that way.**

**Thanks you guys. Please review!**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
